Items may require different packaging preparations prior to storage. Packaging preparations may vary based on the durability of an item, a tendency for the item to accumulate dirt or debris, or other factors. Additionally, similar items purchased from differing vendors may arrive with differing forms of packaging. Manually determining how to prepare an item is labor intensive and time consuming.